


Work Original

by JonathanDigger45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Second Time, Sibling Incest, Small Penis, Underage Sex, uncut penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonathanDigger45/pseuds/JonathanDigger45
Summary: About a little boy who live with his mother and father until 6 years old. He ends up living with his grandpa, but Patteson had this weird feeling toward grandpa. But it gets stronger when the little boy lives with grandpa.
Relationships: Grandson/Grandpa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. A Mother and Father Disowning  a Child

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will have a parent that doesn't approve there son for being gay.

Patterson was 6-year-old living with his parent in California Long Beach. He is living with his parent for a while now, but they're a time when he hates it there. Patterson was gay since two never like a girl or anything with a girl. Patterson was the only child in the family who has a grandpa, but grandpa divorced with grandma. I was treated like garbage in the house from mother and father. When I come out to my parents, hoping they would support me no matter what. It was the complete opposite of being a good coming out. I was on the couch when I told them about my sexuality. My mother looks at me with an angry expression toward me, and my father got up from the couch walk over to the other side. Own father took his hand, slap me across the face.

Go to your fucking room, you gay little boy, in a very harsh tone toward Patterson, Father replied.

No longer my child, Patterson, I will not support you anymore, son, you’re gay to me; I go you rot in hell, little boy.

Patterson looks down with tears running down his face knowing it hurt him. He could not be in the room with his parent, but he pushes father anyway with tear running taking over his emotion. Patterson grabs the house to take it with him up, stair toward his bedroom.

Boy was screaming toward his parent. I hate you two so much rather live with grandpa than here.

That fine son leaves; we do not want you anymore, son, you gay little boy.

Patterson walks to his bedroom, slams it because of how upset the boy was toward the parent. Walk toward the bed, turn his body around to sit. The boy starts to cry, wishing somebody would love him, support me regardless of my sexuality, hug me, care, and always be there for me. Hoping grandpa will be okay to take care of my look after his only grandson. Patterson always had a strange feeling toward grandpa for a long time and got a feeling that Patterson can not explain to people. Like grandpa more than a grandparent like something that I can not answer. I like boys since two always wanted to try things with them, but I can’t, though.

Patterson dial grandpa's number with emotion still going on in his heart. Once he dials grandpa's number, he put the phone against his ear, hoping grandpa will answer the phone.

Grandpa was watching TV while sitting in his chair. Then grandpa's phone was ringing. He picks up the phone press it against his ear. He is hoping it not the cop or any law people he does not like.

Hello, who is it?

Me Patterson, grandpa look, can you please come over. I want to be with you grandpa my parent is disowning me.

Wait, come down, son. Why are they disowning your grandson?

Grandpa can hear Patterson's sad voice. It was hard for an older adult to try to stay come with his grandpa. But grandpa might figure out why they are disowning him. His temper was getting up there because it should not be like this, Patterson might be gay, but no parent should kick or disown them.

Patterson, are your gay grandpa? Just tell me, okay, I love you, grandson, no matter what you choose in life? Let me get ready, okay, Patterson.

Patterson could believe what happen just now, and he could not hold back his tear. Yes, grandpa, I like boys.

Thank you so much, grandpa.

Patterson hung up the phone but it on the dresser, open his closest to get clothes to pack up. He needs clothes for school plus a night outfit. His suitcase was on the floor in the closest grab to put it on the bed to make it easier to do things. Patterson was exciting to leave this homophobic house finally. I am glad that grandpa accepts me for being gay. Once all his cloth was in the suitcase plus hygiene and towel were in there. Patterson sat on the bed, waiting for his grandpa to arrive here.

Grandpa grabbed the key to his car walk toward the front door, and was in a hurry because he just wanted to get Patterson out of that house. Turn around to make sure the front was locked and making sure nothing is on. Once he knew that everything was good, he was ready to get to Paterson. It was the summertime, so he didn’t need to start the car early. Walk toward the car, hold the click button to unlock the door. He went by the trunk to make sure there was room for his grandson's suitcase.

Open it up to double-check before leaving the house, and grandpa's trunk was empty, so that was a great size. Grandpa walks toward the driver's side opens the car door to get in the vehicle. Once one leg got in the car, others follow.

Hey, put the car key in the ignition part turn it to the right to start the engine. Before he leaves the driveway, grandpa wanted to call grandson to let him know on my way.

Patterson was waiting on the star for grandpa. The house phone ringing it was good that little boy had it. Patterson clicks the number that was calling him; it was grandpa.

Hey, grandpa, are you coming to get me, Patterson asks.

Yes, son, I’ll be there in two hours, okay just they on though stair does not go near your parent.

Patterson agrees with what grandpa was saying to him on the phone. It was taking two hours since grandpa lives in a different part of town. My parent lives in Los Anglos for a long time, but grandpa lives about south of Los Anglos.

It was about 4:30 pm when grandpa arrived at his parents' house, and grandpa was still mad at his own parent to treat this little boy. Going to have to say a few words toward them before leaving with Patterson. He pulls in the drive, but the vehicle in park, turn off the car got out. Close car door walks toward the house after making sure he locks the car before continuing walking. Got to Joe's parent's house, knock on the door; he waited for either his parent or Patterson.

He heard footsteps coming from inside the house toward the front door; it was Joe's father who opened the door, which made grandpa happy since he wants a few words before leaving with his grandson.

Hey Joe, what brings you over here today.

I am here to pick up Patterson's father since you don’t want him anymore. I can’t believe how you treated him; you got the gut to slap Patterson, your own child. I am taking Patterson away from you and your mother since he not safe here anymore. Hey, grandson, go by my car, okay ill meet you thereafter, speaking to my homophobic dad.

Okay, grandpa said Patterson.

The little boy got up from the stair that he was sitting on the stair grab his medium-sized suitcase that Patterson stuffed in. Walk down the down stare toward the front door with a smile—Patterson hugs grandpa on the side before going to the car waiting for grandpa to get done.

You should be ashamed of your father for kicking him out.

Why should I be ashamed, Joe, Joe's father, replied?

Just because Patterson is gay, he has been like that since his two-year-old father. He always likes boys’ fathers that never change. Your fucking son's father, regardless of what Patterson chooses.

I will support Patterson no matter what. I rather him being gay than a murder or a drug dealer.

That fine, Joe. I do not care anymore. Patterson is not allowed over here anymore, little gay boy. Leave this place, or I’ll call the cops.

Without saying a word to his sown dad, Grandpa walks away without saying a word to even look at him anymore. Walk toward the car where Patterson was waiting by the passenger door. Grandpa unlocks the door to let Patterson in while he put the suitcase in the trunk rather than the back seat. Open the trunk door to put his grandson's suitcase in nice, and so it won't move too much, shut the door, walk toward the driver door. Patterson leans over to help grandpa open the door for him. The door was open for grandpa to get in the car so they can go home. Grandpa closes the car door making Patterson was a lock before putting the key in the ignition.

Older adult leans over toward little boy hug him before leaving the house, saying I love you, son, your safe with me.

Thank you, grandpa, for taking me in Papas, said Patterson.

Patterson leaned toward grandpa to kiss on the cheek before pulling out the driveway, heading to grandpa's house. While driving back, Patterson decides to unzip his jean shorts. Patterson was lucky he was wearing underwear. But it was a good thing that grandpa didn’t notice it. Patterson asks grandpa if he can turn on the radio.

Sure, the kid that fine, grandpa replied.

Grandpa had the air cooler on because it was hot today. It took about 6:00 pm to get back to grandpa's house, pull in the driveway put the car into park. Look, Patterson, go by the front door wait for me while I get your suitcase, okay.

Little boys shake his head to grandpa, took his hand open the door to get out. Patterson got the car he looks down to make sure his jean short was still unzipped.

I think grandpa noticed my unzip pant, which made him happy. Had this crush on grandpa like crazy for the past years. Having this good feeling toward grandpa made him happy. Patterson was thinking of this stuff while walking toward the front door. Grandpa got out of the car, making sure the car was off and putting the key in his jean pocket once grandpa shut the driver door. Turn over toward the trunk to get Patterson's suitcase, close the trunk click the thing two times since it will block everything. An older adult walks around toward the right side of the car, and there was a rock on the ground for a walking path.

Once older adult got to the front door of his house, where Patterson was waiting patiently. Before unlocking the door, grandpa bends his knee to give Patterson a big hug. Grandpa waited for his grandson to lean onto for a hug, a little knee down to hug grandpa with a little tear running down; little boy strange feeling was coming back, but it was a lot stronger, and the feeling was higher toward grandpa.

When we get a grandson, grandson goes upstairs to my room, but your suitcase is okay. I’ll think of dining while you're up stair once I drop my key by my chair. I love you, and son, give me one more kiss before you go up the stair.

Patterson leans over to kiss grandpa on the lip before grandpa unlocks the door. Grandpa let the little boy go first so he can drop off the suitcase in my room. Rather in the guest room, both my room will be fine for now, and once more, grandpa, do you want me to change before coming back downstairs.

No grandson, your fine, for now, grandpa replied.

Okay, thank you so much. I’ll be back down in a minute, grandpa, Patterson responds.

Once they agree with there, plan Patterson head up stair toward grandpa room, which was on the left. Once you get up here, grandpa room toward the left, there a bathroom. The room would be one door over. Walk down the hall to put the suitcase in grandpa's room, turn right after pasting the bathroom door. I got in grandpa's room. The bed was toward the wall so he would be by the door, saw the closet, so Patterson was thinking too but it by them to make it easier to walk around.

While walking to the closet area, he was thinking about kissing grandpa on the lip. His mind was going to a weird thing, but it felt good; Patterson felt something coming from his jean short. Patterson little boner was poking a little out, and he just knew that one day he’d have grandpa do something nice for him.

Drop the suitcase down nicely close to the closet door. When he was done, he turns around to go back downstairs to see grandpa. Patterson boner went down since he was thinking about other stuff, but he will still leave the zipper undone.

Patterson got downstairs to the living room where grandpa was waiting for me. He turns his head to look at me, seeing what sounds good for dinner.

Are you mad about my zipper unzip grandpa?

No son doesn’t worry about it. Fine with me, since you’re staying, I will let you pick what you want tonight for dinner.

Mac cheeses with hamburger in it, sound okay grandpa, Patterson replied.

Yea that sounds good, grandson, so how about you stay in the living room while I make it for us two. We can eat in the dining room together.

Can I sit next to you, grandpa; Patterson ask?

Sure, grandpa, that okay with me.

Patterson sat on grandpa since it his favorite in the house. Older adult handed the remote to him. Give another kiss on the lip before heading to the kitchen., He went to the cabinet to get the mac cheese stuff, the hamburger meat was in the refrigerator, so it should not take long. He pours water in the pot first so the noodle can cook once the water gets hot. Grab another pan for the hamburger meat from the fridge. Turn the gas to medium heat and the water about the same heat. Meanwhile, Patterson is watching SpongeBob while grandpa makes dinner, but Patterson has school tomorrow.

It took about ten minutes for the food to be done; grandpa calls out Patterson to let him know that dinner is made.

Come in the dining room to eat, grandson; also, what kind of soda would you like Patterson, grandpa replied.

Mountain Dew grandpa said Patterson.

Yea, I have that kind grandson, so meet me in the dining. I'll bring your first, okay, but wait to bring my food.

Patterson got out of the chair walk over to the dining room, pull one of the chairs so he can sit. I waited for to grandpa bring his mac cheeses with a hamburger and soda. Grandpa pours about medium size drink plus medium size of food. Grandpa knows he has school tomorrow, so he doesn’t want to give Patterson a lot of food. Patterson saw grandpa bring his food, one hand with drink and the other one was food. Grandpa place it by Patterson with his drink on the other side. I’ll be right back, and son got to go to the kitchen to get my food. Papas turned around to walk back to the kitchen to get his stuff sitting on the counter. Grab it turn around, to walk back into the dining room where Patterson was waiting at the table.

Grandpa took a seat next to Patterson like he said he was going to do. They both picked up their fork and started eating good food. They enjoyed the drink together; it was a while since they have done this, making grandpa happy. It took about a couple of minutes for them to finish their food. Also, they were full of food and drink. Patterson leans over to hugging grandpa for the food. Grandpa lifts the shoulder to make it easier to hug grandpa.

Go upstairs to get ready for bed; if you want me to come upstairs to tuck, you’re in bed. Sleep in the guest bedroom for tonight okay, a fan in there for you.

Can I sleep with you instead, grandpa, please, Patterson asks?

Maybe tomorrow night, son, will that work for you.

Sure, grandpa, but could sleep with no pants or shirt tonight, Papas, Patterson replied.

If you want a son, that won't bother me.

Once they were done talking about the plan, Patterson went upstairs to use the restroom before bed. It was great for me being able to have my zipper undone around grandpa. Mean he didn’t care at all, so I’m grateful to be here instead of at my parent's house; I love grandpa more than a grandparent but more as a person who falls in love. While he was using the restroom, thinking about grandpa and how bad Patterson wanted it.

His grandpa has a chubby belly, which I like in genal. After using the bathroom, my boner appears again, but the tip was wet from thinking about grandpa. He washes his hand walks out of the bathroom head toward the guest room. At least there a fan in this room. It made me happy; hey grandpa, could you come up the stair to tuck me in bed. It was about 9 pm that the time Patterson usually go to bed. Before hopping in bed, he took off the jeans, shorts, and shirt so he’ll be comfortable while sleeping.

Okay, I’ll be up there in a minute after I clean up, said grandpa.

So grandpa went ahead to finish up the cleaning putting a dirty plate and glass in the dishwasher. He starts it up, which takes an hour to do so that he will clean stuff tomorrow. Wipe down the dining room with a paper towel, push the chair back, and throw the paper towel away.

Turn off the kitchen light plus the dining light before going to the living room to shut off the TV, place the remote on the table, click off the light, head up the stair to help Patterson tuck in bed.

I Saw Patterson waiting for him on the bed. Grandpa walks into sitting on the bed to say good to his son.

Good night son. See you tomorrow, if you need anything, just come to my room, okay.

I love you, grandpa; good night, but before you go, could you give me a kiss and hug. Said Patterson.

Grandpa did what Patterson wanted from him. Older adults lean over to kiss the little boy on the lip and a hug. Patterson did it too for grandpa with a hug and a kiss on the neck when grandpa leans his head down toward Patterson's chest.

The older adult got up from the bed walk over to the door. Before using the light off, he gives Patterson a head gesture. Left the room to let grandson sleep. The older adult was tired, too, so he went to bed. He usually goes to bed with just underwear on, but since Patterson went to bed with underwear, I will do the same, turn off the light got into bed for tonight, but first head to set the alarm to wake up Patterson for school tomorrow. After a couple of minutes, both went to bed for the night.


	2. Going to School but Thing become Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It a continued chapter after the first one. It will start from them waking up. But, Patterson was bullied a lot during fifth grade, leading to pain, being bullied, and being beaten up in school for being gay. Patterson feeling toward grandpa is getting closer more than a grandpa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will contain some violence and swearing but not too extreme

It was 6:00 when grandpa's alarm went off in the room. Grandpa hears the alarm lean over since the old man sleep on the back, move his body toward a side position, to turn off the clock, lean back straight on the bed. He did a little yawn before sitting up on the bed, and grandpa move the blanket so he can get up did another yawn stretch. The chubby grandpa looks down toward his underwear but instantly ignores, walk out of the bedroom to use the restroom before going to wake up Patterson for school.

I got in the restroom so grandpa can use it and brush my tooth also, so mouth wash. This is the first time waking up a little boy put to school, though; grandpa never took Patterson to school. It was a great feeling that he’ll take Patterson rather than Joe's own parent. After using the restroom and brushing my teeth, I walk toward the right to go to my grandson. So that Patterson can get up for school. Grandpa was fully awake before going to Patterson or walking in the bedroom. He took a deep breath before walking toward Patterson's bed. Grandpa notices how cute this little boy was lying in, but grandpa was still in his underwear.

Patterson was in his underwear under his blanket, sleeping in a cute position. Grandpa walks over toward the bed, knee down on the floor, so it makes it easier for him, took his right-hand move it close to Patterson's shoulder to shake him a little. Grandpa did it nice and slow so he wouldn’t hurt Patterson's arm.

Grandpa did another to see if he’ ’ll wake up lean down to Patterson's little neck to kiss him. The boy moves a little, which means he was waking up.

Hey Patterson, you need to get up for school, okay, but it a Friday, grandson. I know you hate this school.

The little boy was on his stomach when grandpa was waking me up, and his body turns to the side where grandpa was by the front door toward the counter with a lamb.

Good morning grandpa. With his eye barely open since he just woke up, Patterson leans up toward the bed where grandpa was kneeling. They were both in underwear in Patterson's room. Before the little boy got up from the bed, he kissed grandpa on the lip and a hug, making Patterson happy in putting his head down on grandpa's shoulder. He was able to feel grandpa chubby skin since he was also on his knee to make it easier to hug and kiss grandpa.

Grandpa got up from the floor so he can change to make them breakfast before taking him to the bus stop.

Go to my room to get clothes for school okay, if you want to change in my room with grandpa, I will not stop you, said, grandpa.

Sure, let me use the bathroom first but do you want me to shower, grandpa.

No Patterson, that fine son, Papas replied.

Both were okay for planning the day, but Patterson was scare of this school. Hard to get it out of his head, but Patterson about grandpa, his mind was thinking about grandpa in though cute underwear, grandpa didn’t know when we were hugging each other. I felt my boner was touching or at least a little toward grandpa's private part. He got upfront the floor walk toward grandpa's room, where grandpa was waiting for me. His bed was made already before Patterson got down here from the guest room.

The cloth was on grandpa for him. About a minute, Patterson was by the door waving at grandpa. Patterson's feeling was still their evening after leaving the room, Patterson was in this world; his little fantasy world grew and got stronger. I got the chance to smell the older man's skin while he was hugging grandpa in the guest room. His little boner appears again while he was walking toward grandpa to get his clothes.

Grandpa did notice little boy boner was poking out, but it was okay toward him. All he wants for Patterson is to be happy about his sexuality and not be ashamed about it. Papas have also been having thought about dating males just because it is not working out for women. Why grandpa it not hard on him when he in his underwear or evening me on my lip. Grandpa does remember how dark it was for Patterson while being bully all the time in school.

It took a minute for grandpa to get ready, but Patterson tap grandpa's hand to ask if Papas can put his clothes on instead.

Are you sure you want me to do it? I don’t mind Patterson, okay?

Grandpa grabs the jean pant first. Patterson put both hands-on grandpa's shoulder for balance, lift one leg then the other leg. Grandpa moves his hands toward the little boy's waist to make sure it up well, then took his thumb to the button jean to snap them together. Last, this was to zip up the jean for Patterson. Grandpa felt little boy boner went he was zipping it up. He grabs the shirt for Patterson had to bend a little so grandpa can do it simpler. The head part went first before the left inside the shirt, and the right arm follows it. Now, grandpa had him bend up so the shirt will be able to pull; his hand went by Patterson's armpit to grab the shirt to pull it down slowly.

There you go, son, I was hoping you could use the bathroom, might want to brush teeth, Patterson. Grandpa gives a kiss to the little boy check before letting Patterson do want, he needs before coming downstairs.

I will be downstairs making breakfast; meet me in there. You can leave the suitcase in my room. I love you, son.

Okay, Papas, meet you there after I’m done with my bathroom, so Patterson opens the bathroom door. He closes the door, thinking about grandpa while going toward the toilet, unzips his pants pull out his private part. While getting close to being done using it, his boner was twisting again, but evening one, he got to the sink to brush his teeth. Patterson's boner didn’t go down at all, but that was okay; all he wants is grandpa to do a sexy thing with him.

Please open the door once his hand was clean, and the teeth were clean. He closes the bathroom door, walks to the stair, and starts walking down, but walking down his dark path is coming back. He tries to think about something else, but it didn’t work. Patterson was bully in school more than at his own house before being kicked out. It was scary for Patterson, knowing no one care about him when Patterson was in fifth grade that was bullied a lot in school.

It was a dark door going through during fifth-grade being push around, calling names, or hurtful words toward me. I was punch, kick, and being told to kill myself. My pain was in the dark, hiding my happy self-face. I try to put a happy face on put it didn’t work. He would run away from school with tears, and pain wishing he was dead instead of alive.

Grandpa got Patterson food ready put heard Patterson crying on the stair. Grandpa “I hope it not that pain path he went through didn’t come back.”

When grandpa got to the stair, it was hard to hold back his emotions. Look up to saw Patterson's head down, knowing it did come back, and grandpa know it hunted him for a long time since 4 because of being gay. I can hear Patterson cry in his eye. Patterson was on the fourth floor sitting their grandpa walk up there to comfort him. Put his hand on his shoulder to talk to Patterson.

Hey, grandson, it’s okay, Patterson. I know how it feels, Patterson, when your emotional past comes back. Let go to eat breakfast, son, so that you can get to school. Okay, grandpa, Patterson replied.

Grandpa got up from the stair after talking to Patterson walk back down to the floor. Patterson bends his head up from the tear flowing down, and the little boy needed a hugging from grandpa. He runs downstairs toward grandpa to hug his old man, and grandpa wraps his arm around Patterson to show how much grandpa care. Knee down so little boy would be able to lean on grandpa more than standing up. Grandpa kisses him on the neck “let go eat Patterson together, okay, son.”

Patterson nodded toward grandpa before they let go of each other.

What did you make for breakfast? Does Grandpa Patterson ask?

Just cereal for today, okay, grandpa said.

Is that sound good? Grandpa, what about you? Are you going to eat breakfast?

No ill be fine until you get to the bus, okay, Patterson, Papas replied.

Patterson took his spoon to eat his breakfast cereal before going to school, but the little boy feared going there. Once Patterson got done with his cereal, please give it to grandpa so he could put it in the sink.

Grandpa walks over to Patterson to let him know that it will be okay. Papas replied, “look, son, if you need me to come to get you, that fine. I’m going to be there no matter what. I know you're scared to go because of the path. If you get a bully, let me know, okay. I will lethally come to pick you up, Patterson. You’re my grandson. I love you, Patterson.”

Patterson hug grandpa after that emotional statement he told him. Little boy kiss grandpa on the lip but their nose was touching each other. Patterson let go to put his shoes on; his school stuff is at school, so he didn’t need to worry about it. Grandpa was walking toward the door waiting for grandson to get done with his shoes. Patterson was done with putting the shoes on, head to the front door.

Grandpa hears the school bus, so it was here for Patterson. Papas wave at the bus driver once the door was open for Patterson. Give Patterson one more hug before running to the bus. The little boy told grandpa I love you.

Patterson got on the bus he headed to the back of the bus. He took a seat, look out to see grandpa's face before the bus left. While heading to school, Patterson leaned his head against the window, thinking of grandpa's body and more about him. Look door at his jean notice his boner wax poking out, went ahead to unzip is jean since he like it this way. The bus stops to pick up more children, knowing he doesn’t like anyone at the school. Patterson saw two people out there that bully him. He looks away toward the leather seat.

Patterson knew it wasn’t going to be good or today. Saw the bully going toward the little boy. Try to look the other way, so hopefully, they won’t hurt him.

Hey, guy, it little gay boy on the bus bully who spoke out.

Please leave me, alone guys. Patterson asks them nicely.

You’re going to cry now, baby. We hate gay people regardless of your gay bully, responds.

Patterson looks away in tears wishing grandpa was by his side, little teardrops on his jean, but the bully didn’t care about his feeling. One decides to sit next to him until they get to school. Once they got there, before the bully got up from Patterson, he grabs him by the shirt close to his neck, and the little boy was asking to be let go.

Pull him closer to give me a message toward Patterson. Bully replied, “you’re a disgusting human little boy. Your nothing but an unless the person that doesn’t deserve to live. I hate you, Patterson, and anyone that chooses this gay lifestyle. I care less about though tear in your eye. It means nothing to me Patterson, here one more reminder for you.”

Patterson couldn’t answer it because it was so fast that he didn’t think this would happen. Bully took his right hand and turned it into a first because the other was holding Patterson, but it started to hurt the little boy's neck.

Please don’t hit me with tears running down his eye with both hands by the bully's arms. It would not be working because the bully did not care about the little boy's tear; the fist of the boy's hand went straight for Patterson's stomach, which the fist went into the stomach. Patterson feels the impact of the bully's fist, it didn’t cause any blood, but his eye was close since how bad it was.

They let go of the boy after the punch from the bully. Walk off the bus laughing at Patterson, which causes the pain to get deeper. Patterson was upset toward the school, and a little boy was hurt badly. Patterson had a hard time walking out of the bus putting his hand on the little boy's stomach. I got by the exiting bus. He looks at the bus driver. Why didn’t you stop them with tears running down?

Shut up, and little gay boy, get off the fucking bus.

Patterson looks away, continue walking off the bus with his dark emotional path. All he wants is to go home be with grandpa. The tear was running like a waterfall knowing the only person who cares about me is grandpa. It was hard to walk to the entrance of the school because of what happened on the bus. His hand was still on his stomach, which was getting worse. Lift the shist to see how his stomach was bad, and it was all burying in one spot. Patterson made it to the school entrance and got in the building, walking to his locker, hoping the bully would leave him alone, but it didn’t happen.

Once Patterson reaches the lock, he put one hand on the locker because his stomach was hurting every time he breathes out or in. Patterson look at the locker notices the person that hit me.

I couldn’t look at him, so I ask nicely, could you fucking leave me alone, please kid you already hit one in the stomach.”

But the person didn’t care one put he ask the boy to turn an around. He wants to see that emotional look. Patterson tries to fight back, but the person was too strong for a little boy. Patterson was pushed against the locker that hurt the little boy back and tried to run away, but the bully grabbed him against the neck so that Patterson couldn’t escape.

The bully gives Patterson an expression, which causes the 6-year boy to cry. he couldn’t do anything to stop them from what they were about to do. Other persons lift boy shirt to see the mark they left.

The boy took another swipe to Patterson's stomach, which made tears come down more. Knowing there nothing to stop them, little blood was running down his mouth. His eye starts to get blurry and kept closing. It happens after the third punch was toward Patterson,

Hey, end of blacking out after the boys got done with him. Patterson drops down on the floor, holding his stomach, blooding was dropping from his mouth, but no student won’t help him. Patterson knew that today was going to bed bad, knowing he would make it through school. But pass out due to the damage Patterson took.

Willingly to say a few words before falling asleep.

Grandpa was sitting home watching TV while eating breakfast waiting for Patterson to be done with school.

After a few minutes went by the phone ring, he looks at who is calling. It was from Patterson school. He hopes the boy did not get into trouble, but he knows Patterson was a good student. Click the number press it against his ear.

Hello, is this Joe. Are you Patterson's grandson?

Yes, ma what going on at the school.

Need to come to the school now sir, I will explain what happens once you get here, Joe.

Grandpa hangs the phone without saying another word to the person on the phone. Quickly grab the car key but his shoes on. Joe locks the door before going to his car. Grandpa was worried about Patterson than the school, got into the car but the key in the ignition. Once he starts the car, he pulls out the driveway head to the school. I got there at 11 am park the car in a parking lot.

Patterson was in the nursing room, lying on the bed. Knowing how bad he was in, he could barely open his eyes, want grandpa at this point. Look around the notice he was in the nurse's office. They must carry me here after the chaos that happens. He looks toward his jean make sure his zipper was still unzipped.

Suddenly a nurse comes in to let me know that my grandpa arrives here, heading down the hall to see you. Wait, okay, nurse, thanks to you.

Grandpa got into the nurse's office to see what happen to Patterson. Joe asks, “ what happen here? Did my grandson got a bully or beating up. Let me guess. You're not going to spend through kiss for what they did to him. I know he has been scared to come here because no one accepts him for being gay. I love Patterson to death no matter the obstacle he gets through, suppose to protect these children but not the gay people.”

Will that find Joe? We don’t care about Patterson. Also, he is suspended for 10 days. Now please take your gay son and leave this school.

Joe “I don’t know what to say any more toward you people. You remind me of my own family, not caring for other people's kids. They are god creation in his eye regardless of what people choose in life. I hope you have a great day, people. I will not see any of you for a while.

Once he was finished with them, there was a door by him. Patterson was in that room waiting for me. When I open it couldn’t believe how bad shape Patterson was in, grandpa's tear begins to fall from his eye.

Patterson sees who it was by the door, and the little boy's tear begins to fall from one eye. Grandpa, the little boy replied.

Grandpa walks over toward Patterson to hold him with a tear. Grandpa kisses him on the lip and leans his head down on Patterson's neck. It was a happy moment for both; look at his son with a smile saying, a love you, son.

Papas, can you kiss me in the mouth instead, please, grandpa? A little boy wants it so bad.

He did say no to Patterson went for it. Grandpa leaned forward to the little boy's lip and gave him a give in the mouth, which it felt got to Patterson. He has been wanted for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more note this chapter has a little sexual feeling. But chapter three will contain most of the sexual stuff that will happen between grandpa and Patterson.


	3. There Bond but Turn More Than a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Left about the grandpa come to get Patterson. But the feeling toward grandpa becoming more like grandpa is more than a grandparent, but everything turns incest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will contain mostly about grandpa and Patterson beginning to do naughty things together, and it does have a lot of sexually content in it.

The hug lasts for a little while in the nursing room. They were ready to leave this disgusting school, but grandpa knows Patterson won’t be able to walk for a while. Grandpa wraps his right arm around little about the shoulder, the other arm under by the knee. He bends his knee back up while carrying his son. I noticed that Patterson's zipper was still down, but it was fine. Been knowing that Patterson had this feeling toward me, the most notable is when his little penis pokes out or have a boner. But grandpa will not stop him from doing it.

They walk out of the nurse's office continue to the door holding his beautiful boy nut closer toward his chest. Papas might give a try to find a guy to see where it goes. It took two minutes to find the exit to get out, and the grandpa car was parked down a little after the second entrance. The older man was still carrying Patterson to the car. Once getting closer, the little boy lifts his shirt not to show bruise stomach but wanted grandpa to kiss little belly button for Patterson.

Grandpa went for it by saying nothing to Patterson, Papas, let wait to get by my car, and I will kiss your stomach or give it a lick.

Once both got by, the grandpa leans forward to Patterson's torso since his shirt was up still, though about kiss, but Patterson would like to lick it. Papas opens his mouth to let his tongue lick the boy's stomach slowly. Patterson can feel the tongue on his smooth skin. It felt good, and the little boy can feel his boner getting hard from grandpa licking the stomach still.

Let me put you down to unlock the passenger side so I can help you get in Patterson and lean toward my leg if you need balance, okay.

The little boy just waited patiently for grandpa to unlock the door. Turn the key right, that is, to unlock it.

Grandpa helps a little boy to get in slowly but not rushing him. Papas said, go ahead but your back head first, let your leg follow you, okay.

Before grandpa close, he kisses Patterson once. Once the two mouths were connected, Patterson held grandpa's hand while his eye was close. He absolutely loves grandpa more than a grandpa parent. He thought would get mad for that kind of kiss. He couldn’t control it anymore.

Hey, kiddo, don’t be upset about that kiss we did; I know that would happen. Let me get in the car first so people won’t hear me, okay!

The boy was released that it was not bad as he thought it would, but that kiss made his little penis hard. Reach down to tap the gland where it was wet a little bit.

While grandpa walks on the other side of the car, his uncut penis started to twist inside. The old knew once they got home, Patterson would lose his self-control, shorter his heat. That French kiss got Patterson horny inside his jean. Please open the door to get in the car so they can leave school. Grandpa wanted to talk to him since he let him do sex with grandpa, looking at Patterson touching his genital while grandpa had one hand to keep his uncut penis down.

Patterson moved his hand from his penis because though grandpa got angry, grandpa even placed his hand on my boner, which I was hoping since I have this feeling to him.

Grandpa says in making a promise before leaving this school, “ look, Patterson, my cute boy. I know your feeling toward me, but my feeling is coming too as well. If you want to do sex with your old man, I will allow it. Promise you will not tell anyone about this, I will be gentle toward your son, and you can choose what kind of thing you want to try”.

I will, grandpa, you can count on that, Patterson replied.

If you want, before we drive off so we won’t get in trouble, you may come over with one of your arms to touch your old man penis.

Patterson took the hand to grab the shaft toward the penis head. Papas but his arm up to make it easier for him to touch it, but not all the way due to the little injury. Grandpa turns the engine on him but his seat belt once Patterson got done playing with grandpa's area.

Patterson got his back straight so grandpa could reach for Patterson's other seat belt to hook it in place. Then drove off to get home. It was only 12pm on a sunny day. While grandpa drive, he was still thinking about how Patterson got close to me. He looks quick with a smile knowing there going to do sex together. Patterson isn’t the only one that wants it; I do too inside my heart. That feeling I got from kissing Patterson in the mouth when those eyes that knew Patterson wanted. Patterson looks outside while since they were almost there. He took a right but kept the other on the wheel to rub the little boy's leg; Patterson put his hand on the of grandpa give a double kiss on the hand.

You can’t wait to do sex, Patterson grandpa asks?

I want it bad, grandpa, so bad.

It was close to 1 30 pm when they got home grandpa to pull into the driveway he placed the vehicle in part. Unhook the seat belt so that ill be able to get Patterson off.

Wait here until I get on the other side, okay, Patterson, Papas ask?

When you get out of the car, could you unzip your pant grandpa, please?

Grandpa was okay doing that, but he looks over to Patterson “would you like to do it instead, little boy.” Without saying nothing, he leans over to unzip grandpa pant. Once the boy got done, grandpa got out of the car, but his car key in his jean. Walk toward the other side where Patterson was!

He opens the passenger door to carry him into the house, and they were both unzip. They didn’t care about what people think. Well, Patterson, as I said before, you can choose how you want to do it once we get in the house. Said, grandpa.

Let how about I sit on the chair, and you on the knee, grandpa, Patterson telling him how the little boy wants to start doing sex. Give a wink toward Patterson, letting him know that will be fine.

Put the boy down so he can unlock the front door. Open it wide to carry toward the couch. He went back to the door to shut it after lightly putting the little boy down. Walk back toward where Patterson was sitting, excited about what they’re going to do. Patterson will finally get sex with a man, but he prefers an older man.

Grandpa looks down at Patterson, seeing if he ready to do sex; grandpa “are you ready, son? Before I bend down on my knee. I will go easy on you, son, but led back again in the chair it will be easier to suck you little penis”.

But grandpa, do you have an uncut penis? What about me? How much foreskin do you have on that shaft, Papas?

Will let me wait until I get done sucking your penis, okay, once I see it, Patterson, grandpa replied.

So, grandpa was already knee but excited to admit that he like male, but being in the room with grandson turned me on. The older man had sat little boy up to remove his shirt to be easier and place the tops on the couch's side. So it was just his jean and underwear left on, went forward to Patterson's skinny chest to kiss, and lick his little nipple. He can hear Patterson moaning from his mouth, knowing it felt good to the little boy. Grandpa can feel Patterson's penis harden and precum leaking.

The process to move forward to the stomach area knowing that was the first place he did anything like this to Patterson. Did something to the stomach kissing it but did the tongue differently. Grandpa moves to the belly button to put the tongue in the little hole. Little boy morale was increasing high, knowing that he only wanted grandpa to do sexual things.

Patterson takes grandpa's handhold them together, saying, grandpa, I love you, please suck my penis with an emotional”.

The child enjoyed it so much with grandpa doing sex, Patterson let go after grandpa did a little suck the belly hole. His head turns down toward Patterson's waist base, where something was poking out his underwear. I took one finger move it forward to Patterson's rock hard penis, and it was wet on the tip of the gland or the penis tip. He first pulls the jean down, so grandpa knows it to take his time, and underwear was the last piece of cloths. Grandpa “would you like me to stroke it for a bit, even if you want me to play with your testicle.

Sure, can you use one finger and the other hand to play testicle scrotum?

Papas took two fingers and placed them in the center of the foreskin because Patterson's penis was not fully developed or won’t cum. Another finger was on the boy's little scrotum but gentle since it wasn’t big, though.

Grandpa begins stroking Patterson's penis up toward the head back down by the base of the foreskin. Patterson was breathing heavily from grandpa going up with his hand, while grandpa played gently with scrotum. Grandpa, please suck it. My penis is started to swell up and precum. I might not be able to cum, but I want your mouth on it.

Grandpa went ahead, pull down the spider underwear, so see his penis; it was beautiful inside and out. Patterson has a little foreskin like me, but I have way more foreskin. I can see his penis head a little and its tip. Look back down toward Patterson's uncut penis, lay his hand on the side so Patterson can hold them while grandpa sucks his weewee.

Grandpa put the little boy's uncut penis in his mouth, and he was rubbing the boy's hand while doing sucking Patterson's penis slowly but not biting it or harm it. All grandpas can say is beautiful penis while it in his mouth. About only three inches long when it hard and about an inch short when it soft. So, he doesn’t have to open his mouth wide since it was a small size.

Boy body was breathing heavily from how good grandpa was sucking his penis while going grandpa's hands. Please turn to the right because he was trying to how it. Grandpa kept going up and down with his mouth sucking the little boy's small penis. Grandpa, I can't hold it anymore; he couldn't cum. He had the very first orgasm in this little boy's life.

But Patterson didn’t want grandpa to release his mouth from the older man's mouth and sit up, moving his hand toward grandpa's head so he wouldn’t move. Wanted his penis to stay in grandpa's mouth for a little bit. They were not done doing sex. He wants to do one more sex thing. He wants to know what it's like to snap on grandpa's lap while being both naked, so father lets go of Patterson's hand while removing the Patterson penis and kissing the uncut penis head before it goes in the skin. Sat up while Patterson was naked in the room, grandpa “I want to see you naked since I show you my body grandpa, that penis I always wanted to see what it looks like, please. I want you to sit first on the chair, and then ill sat on your naked. We will be naked together in the living room. I always want us to be naked, please, grandpa.”

Papas knee down on the floor look at Patterson with a smile, “of course, little boy, if you want me to take off my shirt and pant. I will let you take off my underwear to see my uncut penis. Don’t worry about the average size it a little fat.

Thank you, grandpa love, you.

So, Patterson stares at grandpa while taking off his t-shirt. Grandpa had a smile on his face knowing the little boy is happy. Patterson was excited to see grandpa's stomach. It was big, so it was a good stomach size.

The child's penis got hard from just seeing grandpa's chub stomach. Patterson gently squeaks his penis because of grandpa's smell.

Come to her son if you want to feel my chubby stomach, evening down on his knee, grandpa said. Patterson walks over to grandpa because he wanted to feel that chubby skin. Once they got closer, grandpa and Patterson hugging. Grandpa can feel little foreskin touching his stomach, and they look at each other face to face. They lean for a French kiss, grandpa rubbing his softback slowly, eventually kept going down slowly to Patterson butt where the crack start.

He moves his hand toward the right button. It was so smooth in soft, gently stroke his butt by rubbing and using his nail. Once grandpa reaches Patterson's penis again, he stops kiss but his head on grandpa; he went back to uphold him while stroking the little boy's penis a little faster.

Are you ready to have me remove my pant Patterson after another French kiss?

Yes, grandpa, I want to sit on your lap, said Patterson.

So, Patterson got up from grandpa to let him get up from the floor. Patterson enjoyed this amazing moment; doing sex at 6 years was something I wanted for a long time. Grandpa pulls his pant down to reveal his underwear with just the penis behind it when ahead to but the pant and shirt by Patterson cloths.

Grandpa look at Patterson says, “you go, son, and you may take these off, just a reminder I love you, grandson, even if we’re doing some wrong. But I don’t care what others have to say, your naked Patterson from head to toe. If you want to do this again, let, we can. May pull the underwear anyway you want the side or the front.

Patterson walks over to grandpa's underwear. He can see just it from the underwear; he went toward the side but kissed grandpa's uncut penis through the cloths. Patterson presses his head against him while holding his big butt. Just pull it down but didn’t look away from grandpa's old penis. Grandpa took the underwear over their now both of the little boy, and older man was naked in the room.

Patterson was amazed by how much foreskin was on the penis. His scrotum was pretty big, but I rather smell and play with it, but he wants to sit on the grand lap before going farther with sex. Patterson did hold the penis between the foreskin and its weight. He kisses grandpa toward the tip to taste how old man cum is.

Will, are you ready to sit on my lap, Patterson? If you want to but your butt between my leg while I hold by the stomach, have my arms bend down so I will be able to feel the small penis head. That sounds great, Patterson.

Yes, that will be the best grandpa. I can feel your penis, scrotum, and your stomach. I want to suck your penis grandpa wants us to feel each other for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters. I hope that it comes out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I have two more chapters to complete before I get done with them. Then I will be finished with this book, hopefully, be done soon.


End file.
